Moonlight Kiss
by Ginnie
Summary: How would Sendoh react if he knew Rukawa loved him back?


title: Moonlight Kiss   
genre: romance   
rating: PG-13   
summary: Akira learns of Kaede's feelings toward him from Hanamichi. How does he react?   
notes: supposedly parts three of a sort-of trilogy that I was writing, but it was the first that I had completed... so, it's something like a one-shot canon... 

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY. 

* * *

"He asked me to tell you - said he couldn't say it himself." 

"What?..." 

Sakuragi scratched his head. "Yeah... I didn't believe it myself, at first. I mean, he's famous for not feeling anything and being so damned ice cold! Then suddenly he has this - thing - which will turn everyone's lives upside down just like-" he snapped "-that." He looked up thoughtfully. "Wonder what those fangirls of his would do if ever word got out?" 

Sendoh had a fleeting image of him and Rukawa walking together with dozens - no, hundreds - of Kaede's fangirls trailing after them like lost little puppies. 

Leaning against the lamppost behind him, he sighed heavily. "He does, huh?" 

There was a contemplating look on Sendoh's face that the redhead couldn't quite ignore. He blinked disbelievingly. "No way, you're not actually thinking of…" He squirmed. "W-what about Koshino?" 

"What about him?" 

"Well, he… aren't you two - you know…" Sakuragi stammered. 

Sendoh pushed away from the post. "Going out? Nah. Besides, I wouldn't chance on someone who's already taken." Now it was the brunette's turn to scratch absently at his head. 

The redhead grinned. "Hontou ni?" There was now an evil glint in his eye. "Wouldn't the kitsune be glad to hear that..." 

"Yeah, you go ahead and - no! No, on second thought, no. I'll tell him myself." 

Sakuragi snorted. "Like he'll even talk to you." 

Sendoh smiled knowingly. "Maybe not. But he'll hear me out at least, right? If not, I'll force him to listen." 

Sakuragi raised his brow questioningly. 

"I don't know... take the ball and refuse to give it back?" Sendoh pondered on that thought for a moment. "Might work. Well worth a try, isn't it?" 

=========== 

"Koshino! Guess what?!" 

"You've finally rammed headlong into a wall and are currently sustaining long-lasting injuries like I always wished you someday would?" 

"That hurt, Hiro-kun." 

Hiroaki sighed at the other end. "Sendoh, sometimes I think you're either impossible, hopeless, or both." 

"Thank you." 

"..." 

"Oi, don't pull a Rukawa on me!" 

"Speaking of, how's your lover boy?" 

"That'swhatIcalledtotalktoyouabout!" 

Sendoh said this so quickly that Koshino couldn't quite catch it. "Excuse me?" 

"Kaede! I mean, Rukawa! It's a mutual sort of thing! He likes me back!" 

Sendoh blabbered on incoherently for a few more moments when Koshino thought it was about time that he shut him up. "Whoa, horsey! Slow down, I can't understand!" More nonsense babbling. "Tell you what - meet me at the school gym in half an hour and then we'll talk, 'kay?" He hung up before Sendoh could say another word - or some other unworldly sound that would sound even remotely like a word. 

=========== 

_Whoosh!_

"Nice one, Hiro-kun." 

Koshino slightly cocked his hip to one side and put a hand on his waist, the ball tucked under his arm. "Sendoh, I said a half-hour. I've been waiting for an entire hour at least," he sighed. 

Sendoh smiled sheepishly, offering a train of excuses and alibis for his tardiness, nearly none of which was quite believable. 

The shorter one tossed the ball at Sendoh, successfully whacking him sound on the head. "Saving a cat from a runaway baby carriage? Yeah, right. You've come up with better stories than that. Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go somewhere for lunch. You can tell me on the way." 

=========== 

"No way! HE SAID THAT?!" 

Sendoh shushed his friend - the entire restaurant had gone silent at the latter's sudden outburst. 

Koshino blushed. "Sorry. But, no - he really did?" 

_Shrug_. "Actually, Sakuragi told me that Kaede told him to tell me, so..." 

"Er... 'Kaede' now, is it?" 

A bell tinkled, indicating that someone had come in. Out of sheer impulse, Sendoh looked up. 

In the doorway stood a tall, pale man, his eyes roving around the area unconcernedly, choosing to ignore the squeals of several girls in the building. His gaze settled on Sendoh and Koshino. 

"Oi, Rukawa!" Sendoh called, beckoning the boy over. 

But he had already left, leaving Sendoh to gape at the door. 

=========== 

He ran to the court where he and Rukawa always played their one-on-one games. 

Although he was awfully late - two hours and 17 minutes, to be precise - he found Rukawa there, dribbling the ball and calmly challenging the ring to a staring contest, and fully unaware of his audience. 

He was an ethereal image, a life frozen in time and pitched against the majestic picture created by the unceasing waves and the sun sinking in the horizon. 

Then, he was moving, becoming part of and completing the mesmerizing scene. He jumped, seemingly flying into the air. 

A swishing sound ensued, followed shortly by the slight thud of rubber shoes hitting the cement pavement. 

Rukawa straightened up and inhaled deeply. Sweat glistened on his lean, muscular body. Sendoh swallowed, drinking in the sight. His throat tightened, and he cleared it to rid himself of the discomfort. 

The boy finally took notice of Sendoh's presence. 

Sendoh noted a slightly further paling of Rukawa's cheeks, and that the boy's eyes were downcast, almost... _shy_. 

"Oi, Kaede! Sorry I'm late... I kinda - well, Koshino and I were talking about yo - something -- and I lost track of time," he said, giving his trademark smile. 

In the course of Sendoh's little monologue, Kaede's eyes lit up almost unnoticeably at the mention of his first name. 

"So..." 

Sendoh crossed the court to pick up the ball. 

"One-on-one?" 

=========== 

It was well into the night when the two finally decided to let up. 

Sendoh, already headed towards the exit with his back to Rukawa, waved his hand in parting. "Tomorrow then, Kaede." 

"...Sendoh," came a tentative, somewhat hesitant voice. 

He turned, and was surprised to see that Rukawa was already behind [A/N: infront?] of him. 

Blue gazes locked. 

The moonlight bathed them, lending a rather luminous glow to Rukawa's pale skin. The rather log ebony locks that partly covered his eyes did little to conceal the evident reflection of light in those beautiful blue eyes. 

It was truly a sight to behold. 

And Sendoh felt like the luckiest man on earth to be the one who witnessed this otherworldly beauty. [A/N: did that sound right?] His eyes settled on Rukawa's pale lips, and he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss them. 

The basketball in Rukawa's arms dropped to the ground and rolled away. 

Sendoh's bag followed suit, arms choosing instead to hold Rukawa. 

Before Rukawa knew it, Sendoh had captured his mouth in a breathtaking kiss. He felt his knees growing weaker with each passing moment, but the taller boy's hold on him was gentle and steady, making up for Rukawa's unsupportive knees. 

Sadly, this intimate contact of lips had to come to a close, lest they both passed out from lack of oxygen. 

Sendoh opened his eyes, feeling a bit fearful of how Rukawa would respond to his advance. 

[A/N: And, as we SenRu/RuSen fans would expect...] 

Rukawa opened his eyes for all the world (or Sendoh, at least) to see the emotion suppressed in those pools of deep blue. Sendoh felt like drowning in them, finding it hard to pull away. 

It was Rukawa who broke the silence. "Se-Sendoh..." 

The said man put a finger on those impossibly perfect lips that he had kissed mere moments ago. "It's 'Akira'." 

"Akira..." 

He smiled. "Suddenly, I love my name," he joked, causing the younger one to smile. 

Sendoh was once again captivated by the picture of Rukawa. _To be the one he smiles for..._

"Beautiful..." Sendoh murmured, just enough for Rukawa to hear. 

"...what is?" 

Sendoh brought his face closer to Rukawa's, the tips of their noses touching. "You are..." he whispered, before catching Rukawa's lips in another romantic touch. 

This time, it was Rukawa who ended it. "Hey, Akira..." 

"Yeah?" 

"...I love you." 

Sendoh smiled. "I know. And you know what, kitsune-chan?" 

Rukawa frowned slightly, further prompting Sendoh to call him some other cutesy name. "Don't call me that." 

Laughter followed. "But it's cute! Anyway... I love you, too." 

"...Koshino?" 

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." 

"Hontou ni?" 

Another kiss. "Yakusoku da. Aishiteru yo, Kaede. Only you." 

No other words passed between the two of them. 

After all, what use are words?... 

...when they cannot even begin to describe the passion of lovers... 

...exchanged in a kiss? 

The rhythmic crashing of waves on the shore harmonizing with the melodic chirping of crickets provided the soothing background music. 

The stars twinkled in the night sky, and the moon (to complete the backdrop of the picture) shed its light on the two... 

Words will not fully depict this enchanting painting. 

And this is where the story ends (and where theirs begins) - in the love of Sendoh and Rukawa, shared in a moonlight kiss. 

~owari~ 

* * *

It was longer than I expected 

Kinda weird, huh? If I may review my own fic... 

Shallow at the start, but gradually blossomed into poignant words... I think it got better as it progressed. 

What do you guys think? Review, please! I would greatly appreciate it!!! =Þ 


End file.
